Lead Us Not into Temptation
by pidders
Summary: Lucifer was cruel and family ties were no exception.


**WARNINGS (TAGS) :** Rape/Non-con, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest (if that applies to angels, then definitely sibling incest, lol), humiliation, anal sex, anal fingering, rough sex, blowjobs, snowballing, orgasm denial, no protection, using spit as lube, bleeding, no comfort, porn without plot, there is seriously nothing here except rape with NO context or explanation, Bottom Castiel, Top Lucifer

 **A/N :** Yikes. Last warning for serious non-con ahead! Read the tags (see above) for more info and let me know if this needs more warnings that I neglected to add. This fic has absolutely no plot or explanation as to why these events are happening. It's straight up smut instantly.

* * *

"Relax, little brother. I'm going to take good care of you." Lucifer said as he kneeled down in front of the younger angel who was slumped on the ground in front of him.

The saccharine tone of his voice had no meaning to Castiel, knowing how insincere he really was. He had to wonder if his brother rehearsed this dialogue, considering how expertly he was able to twist his words in the exact way that he needed to manipulate a person. Castiel fixed his gaze onto the Archangel, staring into those icy blue eyes. Always with that oppressive and threatening energy looming over him. Lucifer's Grace had long been corrupted with this sort of darkness that was ingrained deep inside of him from the moment he fell from Heaven. But Castiel was not afraid and would not falter.

"Don't be a such pessimist and you might even enjoy what I'm about to do." This time, his inflection more rigid. "Buuuut, I'm not so sure that I trust you enough to not resist." He added. Then, with a quick snap of his fingers, Castiel's clothes had vanished from his body, save for his white dress shirt, now completely unbuttoned, and his tie which was fastened loosely around his neck and Castiel wondered why he left him this small shred of decency. Any sense of fearlessness or determination he had inside of him promptly shattered.

He felt so exposed... So vulnerable, but that was the surely point, he already knew. Recognizing that his hands were bound and pinned behind his back, the realization of what would most likely happen to him set in and Cas had no difficulty understanding there was nothing that he could do to fight back. He knew about the kind of 'torture' the Devil had put Sam (and many others before him) through during his time in Hell. It was intended to degrade and break someone down to the lowest possible point.

"Brother! You don't h-" he frantically pleaded, but was cut off as Lucifer gripped him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer, then roughly forced two fingers into his younger brother's mouth, sliding them along his slick, warm tongue. Castiel gagged instantly, his eyes watering up at the intrusion.

"Oh, Castiel." The Archangel teased with a predatory smirk. Removing his fingers from Cas' mouth, he gently placed his index finger against his brother's lips. "Don't ruin the moment." He said mockingly, pushing his fingers back into Castiel's mouth slowly this time, drawing a soft whine from the younger angel.

Cas could feel the saliva trickling down his jaw and it was the only thing he could focus on aside from the choking and gagging sounds he tried so hard to hold back. He could feel the dread building inside of him and knew he was failing to hide the look of trepidation on his face. He kept his eyes averted, finding anything else in his vicinity to watch. Anything except for his older brother, who he could feel peering down at him. Lucifer withdrew his fingers and Castiel huffed, anticipating what was about to happen next. Without any care, Lucifer roughly shoved Cas onto his back, moving closer between his thighs, spreading his legs further apart. Cas' hands were still bound and having the weight of his body pressing down on them was already starting to hurt. His hips were just slightly elevated by his tied hands resting right under the small of his back.

Glancing up, he watched as the Archangel's slick hand moved between his thighs. He swallowed hard, feeling something wet prodding and rubbing against his entrance. It only took another few seconds before he felt Lucifer delicately work a finger inside and the only thing that was more degrading than being violated like this, was the tender care that Lucifer was taking pushing and pulling so, so gently as if to imply that this was suddenly some kind of intimate moment between them. As soon as he felt a second additional finger penetrate him, he felt hot and his face flushed at the thought about how depraved and crude this act was. He shuddered, considering how he must look right now at this moment. Castiel cringed slightly, largely due to how alien this feeling was to him. He realized that he had been holding his breath for a little too long now and quickly sucked in a breath of air followed by a sharp exhale.

Lucifer hushed him softly, his voice and general demeanor having this subtle tenderness and care behind it. "Relax, little one." He crooned, "You're doing so well." As if it were a compliment, and he continued to play with the angel, rocking his hand back and forth, curving his fingers up slightly to be sure he hit that sensitive spot inside of him.

Castiel had heard that this kind of manual stimulation was supposed to feel good for male humans, but all he felt was a low pressure deep inside of him along with the uncomfortable, pained feeling he had from being stretched open. The saliva did little to nothing to help lessen the pain. His breath hitched as a third finger pressed into him and he wasn't sure how much further he could go like this. It seemed like Lucifer hadn't for even a moment eased up on him, pushing into him at a steady pace, expressing little words of encouragement and praise which almost made this feel like it was okay, despite him never consenting. He felt the pressure from before building up and spreading through his body. The tingling feeling sent a shiver through his core, drawing a low moan out of him.

Castiel hated himself for reacting this way, he hated that he couldn't keep himself composed and he could picture the smug look on Lucifer's face without ever having to glance his way. Cas felt his cock twitch, throbbing as he grew hard, a glowing warmth spreading throughout his body. His brother neglected to touch him, aside from working him open, little by little and Cas mentally cursed himself when he realized that part of him wished that Lucifer would put his free hand around his cock and work on playing with that part of his body too. He closed his eyes tightly, blocking the thought out.

He finally felt some small sense of relief when his brother completely withdrew his fingers. Castiel knew this would only be a brief intermission and he was correct, as Lucifer opened the button on his pants before unzipping them to free his own erection, pressing it up against Cas' sensitive hole. Although he didn't enter yet, Castiel felt dizzy and uneasy. He didn't want this and he thought for a moment that maybe there was some way to get out of having to go through this hell, something he hadn't considered. Nothing came to mind. He looked up to the Archangel, who had most likely been studying his face the entire time. He didn't know what to say, not even where to begin, but his expression must have been obvious and he could tell that Lucifer had been reading him all along.

"Come on now, Castiel. Don't look so sad." Lucifer said, putting on that mask of fake affection that he was so accustomed to using. They both knew it was an act. "You know..." He continued, gazing thoughtfully at Castiel, "Maybe if you ask nicely, I might consider stopping all of this."

His comforting smile actually seemed genuine, though Cas knew better. He had long accepted his fate and there wasn't a chance that he would resort to begging. He knew that Lucifer would pretend to 'consider' stopping. He would tilt his head to the side, look contemplative. He would pause for a few seconds, maybe. But the end result would be the same and even though he was about to be subjected to probably one of the most undignified and humiliating things he could imagine, it was out of his control no matter how he responded. Begging certainly was not an option and fighting would prove to be useless as well. It wouldn't save him from this and he wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Castiel shook his head, narrowing his eyes at Lucifer. "No." he said bluntly, as if he was sure enough to not have paused for a few seconds too long prior when he was running his options through his head. Now all he could do was wait for the pain that he had been anticipating.

"Hm." Lucifer hummed, another mock expression of disappointment on his face. "That's really a shame, considering how uncomfortable this is going to be for you." Lucifer roughly grabbed Castiel's hips, holding him up to give himself better access to his entrance. Then, with no other warning, he pushed his full length into him.

Cas cried out in pain, masking the groan Lucifer had made as he forced himself into the other. Lucifer had said it would be uncomfortable. Uncomfortable was an understatement. Uncomfortable didn't even begin to describe the feeling, it wasn't even close. It was indescribable and the suddenness of it all likely made things even worse, if that were possible. The burning and tearing sensation crashed down on him like a wave, at a place on his vessel that he didn't even know could be so sensitive. He immediately regretted his decision to not beg, but still fought the urge to recant his original response to the offer Lucifer had given him. The pain was radiating through his body and even though he assumed that the weak attempt at preparation would have helped ease the pain, in reality, it seemed to do nothing. Not that he was an expert at getting fucked by Satan.

Lucifer was relentless, driving forward into him so forcibly that Cas felt like he would have slid back along the ground if Lucifer didn't have a such a solid grip on his hips. Cas couldn't help the small and weak cries of protest he made, even though he knew nothing would come of it. He was sure that Lucifer was getting off on how he was completely at his mercy. Castiel couldn't work up the strength to even glance his way and instead turned his head to the side, staring at nothing, lost in between his thoughts and the pain he couldn't escape that was reverberating through his body. He was certain that he was bleeding now, which actually may have been helping to ease his brother's cock inside him. Or it was possible that he was adjusting to the pain. He couldn't tell anymore.

Out of nowhere, that familiar pressure was beginning to build up inside of him again and he couldn't help but to feel grateful to now have something else aside from the intense pain. Paired with the pressure was a deep radiating heat spreading over him. It was this building euphoria that felt just slightly out of his reach, steadily increasing. Castiel felt like he couldn't get enough air with each breath he took and the whining cries of pain had transformed to heavy exhales and low, unsteady moans. The unexpected pleasure starting to take over and drown out the worst of the pain. His body was begging for more and it was to a point where the pain didn't matter because it was worth something now.

Cas, glancing at his throbbing cock, noticed the bead of clear fluid building at the tip. He felt like he was drowning in his desperate need to be touched. He looked up to Lucifer who was watching him intently, his expression cold and unfeeling. It was a contrast to Castiel's parted lips and the lust in his half-lidded eyes. He wanted to feel that push over the edge, that sweet release, and he knew he was getting close. Every rough thrust from the Archangel sent a pulse of pure bliss through his entire body. Lucifer grinned, looking amused suddenly, the first real break in holding his composure as he fucked his little brother into a writhing mess on the ground. Castiel's breathing became erratic, it felt like he was going to burst and then... then...

Lucifer chuckled, pulling out completely. "No, not yet." He was actually smiling, feeding off of Castiel's quite apparent disappointed and crushed expression on his face.

Cas groaned, the reality of everything crashing down on him and when he thought that his brother couldn't hurt him anymore, of course he finds a new way to torture him. Suddenly, he felt Lucifer grab his necktie, yanking him back up off the ground so that Cas' face was right next to Lucifer's still-hard cock, which was streaked with Castiel's blood. Cas choked out a guttural sound, his breathing strained from the cloth cutting into his neck. Lucifer wrapped his hand around his own length, pumping his hand up and down, a small sigh escaping his lips as he closed his eyes, free hand still gripping the others' tie which held him in a few more slower, but harder jerks of his hand, he held on to the base of his cock, still positioned in front of Cas' face. Castiel turned his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the warmth of his brother's seed shoot on to his skin, dripping slowly down his face. The humiliation washed over him and when he opened his eyes, all he could do is look down, his breath shallow.

"Oh, this really is a good look for you, Castiel." Lucifer said tauntingly through a sincere laugh.

Castiel glanced toward his brother, watching cautiously as he reached over as if to caress his face. Instead, he ran his fingers along Cas' face, leaving streaks of cum in a trail leading towards his mouth. When he twisted away, trying to pulling back, Lucifer's steady grip held him firmly in place.

Forcing his fingers past his lips, the Archangel said, "Be a good boy now, little seraph."

Castiel whined in protest, but understood the command that was being given to him and any kind of retaliation would likely result in further punishment. He closed his lips around his brother's fingers, sucking and licking the cum off, swallowing the saline fluid until there was nothing left except the lingering taste that he couldn't get out of his mouth.

He dropped him back on the ground and Castiel flinched, that same pain from his bound wrists shooting through him. "Very good, Cas."

"Don't call me that." Cas snapped, knowing the name was only used to patronize him further. He had no right using a name that was coined by his friend. Someone who was more of a brother than any Angel that he was related to only by his Father's creation of them.

Lucifer looked curiously at the other. "Alright, would you prefer something a bit more personalized? Sweetheart? Darling? Angelfood Cake?" He grinned at the look of disgust on his brother's face. "Well," he continued. "I did say that I would take care of you, didn't I?"

Castiel looked to the ground next to him. Despite the urges he felt before, all he wanted was for this to be over. He felt a hand wrap around his oversensitive length, instantly shooting a tingling sensation through his core. Lucifer roughly jerked him off, listening to his little brother's moans and shaky breaths to gauge the perfect rhythm to help him hit that point before he tipped over the edge. Castiel tensed up, face flushing at how quickly his body betrayed him by showing just how good this was making him feel. Suddenly, he felt his cock completely engulfed by this unbelievable warmth. He quickly looked back to Lucifer, seeing that the Archangel had taken his throbbing cock into his mouth, having no trouble handling his full length. Castiel sucked in a sharp breath and exhaled, a low groan rolling off his tongue. After only a few seconds, he felt once again that intense, pulsating pressure building, much more rapidly than before. It felt like electricity prickling his skin, seeping through him, into his core.

He couldn't breath and it was as though he was seeing stars and dots behind his tightly closed eyes. Finally, the release he had been craving for so, so long. Crossing over that threshold, over the edge and all that pressure released in only a couple of seconds. He gasped, choking out a sob as he came hard into his brother's open mouth. Before he could ride out the afterglow, he felt Lucifer roughly clutch him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him up to his feet and if he hadn't been holding him up, he was sure that he would have collapsed to the ground. One fist grasping the fabric of his collar, the other grabbing his jaw forcing his mouth open. Lucifer moving his mouth only inches above Castiel's own, spit all of the unswallowed seed into his mouth. Castiel choked, the cum that missed his open mouth dribbling past his lips and down his chin. He swallowed instinctively, but instantly regretted not spitting everything back into his brother's face even though that would never have ended well for him. It would have almost been worth the repercussions.

"Look at you, fast learner, huh? I didn't even have to tell you what to do." Lucifer said mockingly with a smirk.

Castiel said nothing, eyes downcast. His legs felt wobbly and unsteady and the feeling of what he could only assume was nausea started to surface. He realized that it was likely the shame and humiliation setting in. He was right from the beginning when he thought about how this type of torture wasn't about anything except degrading and breaking someone down and he was in fact broken.


End file.
